This invention relates to a wall structure.
In particular in the ship building industry, the aim is to make the interior structure of a ship or other marine construction light and uncomplicated while preserving good fire-resisting and sound insulating properties. If the wall of a cabin or like structure can be made thin, the weight of the structure is generally reduced and the work of assembling and/or installing the structure is easier.
The object of the invention is to provide a wall structure which is thin and relatively light, is sufficiently stiff vertically as well as horizontally and has good fire-resisting and sound-insulating properties. The fire-resisting properties of the wall structure should meet a high standard and the sound-insulation should be good, in particular within the frequency range 100 to 200 Hz.